I'm! Too Sexy for my Shirt
by TinkanaiT32
Summary: Hetalia Host Club Side Story. This is the Tamaki France Alternate Ending I promised. This is what would have happened if France had taken off his clothes as his final trick for the Refreshing Battle. This is Yaoi people. Don't like? Don't freaking read!


_**A/N: **For those of you who don't know, this is the alternate ending to the Tamaki France chapters in my other story Hetalia Host club. This is what would have happened if France had actually taken his clothes (or in this case shirt, cuz I'm a prude) off as his final trick in the Refreshing battle. _

_Warning: this is yaoi (though I'm not sure why you need to be warned) Though it is my first oneshot so maybe you should be warned 0_0_

_Oh well, enjoy, my little chick-a-dees_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC or Hetalia AP. If I did there would be alot more nudity~**

* * *

There was a thud as yet another princess fell to the ground, a pile of blushing goo. The limp bodies of all the other fallen girls filled every cushioned surface in the room. It was a battlefield in the host club as Tamaki and France both used each of their dirtiest tricks to appear "refreshing." The other host club members and their country counterparts (excluding Canada and Koaru) stood there watching as sparkles and roses danced across their visions. Kyoya sighed, because of the battle he would have to wait before forging on with his plan. Pushing up his glasses he turned back into the Refreshing Fight.

"The spring of my heart surges upon the sight of your fresh smile, my love," France said, receiving a huge goofy smile from the princess he held loosely in his arms.

"When you're in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time," Tamaki said to a lithe brunette whose muscles seemed to fail her then and there.

"You are the beautiful mermaid who sheds lights to the sea of loneliness! The sinful goddess who taught me about the forbidden fruit!" France said, pressing the soft hand of a princess to his cheek. Her cheeks in reply had turned a lovely shade of pink, and she stumbled out of his grasp in a pleasured daze.

"Aah, Princess," Tamaki said, "even if the world ended this minute, I want to be the man who even sacrifices his own life to protect you..." He kissed the fingertips of the auburn beauty in front of him and she in turn sputtered incoherently.

Soon all of the customers lay on the floor or someplace looking at the two expectantly. Roses emanated behind France as if he were a beautiful woodland creature and sparkles dripped from Tamaki as if he had taken a shower in them. Both were panting slightly (being refreshing was hard work). They locked gazes and didn't let up for a while. Each had one trick in store.

"Not bad," Tamaki praised, impressed by the other blonde.

"Not too bad yourself," France offered back.

Tamaki grinned. "I have one more left in me. This will decide it, yes?"

"Agreed."

* * *

A host to the core, Tamaki let France go first. Stepping forward, France did the only thing he knew would absolutly drive the girls wild. He started with his coat, slipping it off casually, but when it came to the white oxford underneath, gasps chorused through the crowd and he smirked. Seeming indifferent to the commotion he caused he started to slowly unbotton the shirt as well. By the time he reached the middle of his shirt, he could feel everyone's eyes boring into his skin. Including, curiously enough, the violet-eyed teen.

To say Tamaki was shocked would be an understatement. However, not one to be upstaged, he too took off his school blazer. The onlookers stared at the beauty unfolding before their eyes. More princesses flocked closer, pushing the other host club members and their country counterparts farther back. Not that they minded. Something told them it was for the best.

France looked up after he reached the last button. He stared at the other blonde who still had a few buttons to go when an idea popped into his head. Smirking he strutted over to the teen making sure his hips swayed in his tight red pants.

"Oi, you need help with that?" he murmured. Not waiting for an answer he dipped his head. Taking a button into this mouth, and using his tongue, he skillfully unbuttoned the rest. Tamaki was in a state of embarrassed shock at the country's actions, and only broke out of his stupor at the triumphant smirk that painted France's face when he stepped back. Then he heard it. The soft exclaimions of 'oh my goodness' and 'Francis,' and he knew that he had just been out-refreshed. But not for long.

"Thanks," he told France smoothly as he stepped closer, closing the distance once again. They both had their shirts wide open, creating a perfect frame for their bodies. Tamaki knew what he was going to do next, but that didn't make him any less nervous. It was nothing like the physical exams they have annually where the girls stay to catch a glimpse of the shirtless boys. No, it was different..."Now, it's only fair," he said slowly pulling on France's right sleeve. "That I help you too, no?"

The fabric slipped off his country counterpart's shoulder inch by pain-stakingly slow inch, making France smirk at the teen's actions. Once it was off of one arm, he waited for Tamaki to do the same with the other. However, what he didn't expect was the young host to move behind him and ghost his hand across France's back. He trailed his hand at a leisurely pace, only stopping when he reached the country's left shoulder blade. France shivered at the sensation left behind by the boy's dainty fingers and Tamaki could feel it. Now it was his turn to smirk as he began the slow process of pulling of France's left sleeve. Finally done, the clothing fell to the floor with a soft plop. More gasps and- was that a moan?- whispers filled the room.

The blonde teen walked back around to face France. Violet met Blue in a challenging manner. Your turn.

"Well, if you insist," he said softly with a shrug. He choose to go behind the other as well and latch his hands on Tamaki's hips; rubbing his thumbs at a leisurely pace. The reaction he got was quite amusing. A nice shade of red dusted Tamaki's cheeks and he unconsciously leaned into the country's touch. Resting his chin in the crook of Tamaki's neck, France then trailed his hands up the teen's smooth and lean sides. Tamaki's breathing hitched and then he gasped as France brought them even closer.

"I think you still need a little more help," he whispered in the other's ear. Tamaki shivered at the words and twisted his head back to meet the eye of his country counterpart. Big mistake. He was instantly sucked into the pools of the clearest blue he had ever seen. Looking away embarrassed, he suddenly found the pattern of the floor very interesting. France chuckled, but didn't stop his hands from continuing to slowly move upwards.

After what seemed like forever to the teen, France stopped only to trail his hands over Tamaki's hairless chest. He avoided the teen's erect nipples -no he'd have fun with them later- and moved them up and over his shoulders, below the shirt. He moved slowly, deliberately. Taking his time revealing Tamaki's bare back. When the shirt was off the other's shoulders he ghosted his hands down the other's arms, pinched the cuff of the sleeves and pulled.

Backing up one step at a time, the shirt was pulled oh-so-slowly off, revealing inch after inch of a beautifully sculpted back. At last the shirt also fell to the floor with a soft plop joining the country's own. Tamaki visibly shivered at the sudden rush of cold that hit his body then he turned around. The ever present I'm-beating-you smirk adorned France's face; goading the host into another move. However, that was when Tamaki faltered. With the jackets and shirts gone, the next thing to go would be...

There was another chorus of gasps, and-yep, definitely a moan- whispers as the princesses of the club came to the same conclusion. A few even fainted from just the fact alone. There were a few moments of silence while Tamaki considered his next plan of action. Finally, he made up his mind. He walked over to France slowly, giving the country time to wonder, and when he reached him he thread his fingers through the other's silky hair. Without further ado, he brought France's head down and pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. Barely a kiss; it was almost like a feather being traced on his lips, but it was enough.

In the back of his mind, Tamaki could hear the squeals of his name and the familar thud of a fainting girl hitting the floor. But then all sounds melted away when France placed his hand on Tamaki's lower back, deeping the kiss. His other hand crept up Tamaki's chest and stopped at the body part that he purposly avoided last time. With experienced hands he teases the young host's nipple; twirling and squeezing. Violet eyes widened and Tamaki gasped at the sensation, allowing France's tongue inside; tasting, exploring...experimenting.

Tamaki trembled from the skill of the blonde pressed up against him. When he felt the other's tongue swirl around his, he moaned, but when he felt his tongue being sucked on by France's mouth his knees nearly went weak. They continued at the sensual pace until their lungs burned with a need of oxygen. When the kiss broke, it took a few moments for the haze that settled over them to disperse. After it did they noticed the absolute silence in the host club. They looked around and their eyes widened at the sight. Almost every princess in the club lay unconscious from the sensory overload they received from their 'performance.' Oops. Tamaki's gaze then traveled up to twinkling blue eyes.

"T-tie?" he breathed.

France eyed the lone brunette who tettered on the brink of passing out for a moment when another idea popped into his head. Smirking he trailed one of his hands down the teen's slim chest. Tamaki's breath hitched a little, but then he flat out gasped when he felt the same hand grab below the belt. The gasp then turned into a moan. A moan that sounded like music to the country's ears along with the resounding thud that was made when the brunette finally fell.

"Not quite," he murmured.

* * *

**So either way, France wins! BTW It's never a good thing when he has an idea XD**

**And oops! This was supposed to be fluffy only. Darn my perverse mind. Oh well, soooo...whatcha think?**

**P.S- I found this _aych-oh-tee_ _hot_ picture of France. Here's the link for who ever wants to drool**

**http:/ www. advancedanime. com/ displayimage. php?pid=349165 (without all the spaces) A parting gift. Enjoy~**


End file.
